1. Field
Inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Conventional Art
Semiconductor devices are attractive in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication costs. However, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Widths and spaces of patterns of the semiconductor devices have been more and more reduced for higher integration of the semiconductor devices. Recently, new and/or more expensive exposure techniques are required for fine patterns of the semiconductor devices, such that it is difficult to highly integrate the semiconductor device. Thus, various researches are being conducted for new integration techniques.